


That Should Be Enough For Tonight

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, There's no plot, al himself is not actually in this, and not very much detail, and while I realize the Regalia is Regis's car, but no banging allowed, it's Al laughing, it's Iggy's baby in my brain, it's also a fucking sex wagon, leather and..... fluids... don't mix, leather seats my dudes, so he'll compromise, um... technically... uh maybe he's there for a little second..., y'all this is literally just a little porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: It's late, everyone has gone to bed, including you. But then a warm hand on your arm, gentle shake, a soft voice. "Get up. Come with me."





	That Should Be Enough For Tonight

It's late, everyone has gone to bed, including you.

But then a warm hand on your arm, gentle shake, a soft voice. "Get up. Come with me."

Bleary-eyed and sleepy you crawl out of your sleeping bag, to the sound of a soft, low, laugh a few sleeping bags over, and follow Ignis out of the tent.

He's standing just past the fire, looking at the car, there's something about the set of his shoulders, something is on his mind.

He takes a breath. "I apologize for waking you. But I'd like your help with something."

He motions with one gloved hand for you to follow as he strides towards the car. He leans his hips back to rest against the hood and watches you follow after him. He's relaxing more, finally settled into what he's decided to do.

"I see how you look at the Regalia." One corner of his mouth lifts in a fond little smile, at you? at the car? both? who knows.

You stammer trying to reply.

He holds up a hand. "This isn't a punishment. After some deliberation, and a moment of personal counsel, I've decided to give you what you want. In a way."

He straightens up and turns to face the car. "Come here." He pats the hood in front of him, takes a half step back to make room for you, and waits.

You stammer the whole way but you're moving. In a few strides you're facing him, the backs of your legs touching the night-air-cooled grill of the car. He presses a hand into the middle of your chest and pushes, making you sit on the hood.

The Regalia dips slightly and Ignis follows you down with a firm kiss. 

His motions are detached but deliberate as he pins you on your back on the hood. His gloved hands move down, slipping off the soft shorts you were sleeping in. He presses a thigh forward, parting your legs, giving himself room between them. His zipper comes down slowly, his cock throbs a bit in the cool air as he gets hard.

He doesn't bother to remove your underwear, simply holding them aside with his thumb to give himself room to slip into you. He has to bend his knees but he seats himself inside you with a firm motion.

"This is what you wanted. To fuck in my car." It's not a question.

And then he's thrusting, quick and hard and with hardly a sound from him, fucking you into the cool metal of the Regalia's hood. His body folds easily, he can make the angle work, and he outlasts you through two orgasms before pulling out with little warning and fixing his pants, cock still hard, as though nothing had happened.

"I certainly hope that will do for tonight. Please do refrain from doing anything unsavory on my leather seats. I can make it rather worth your while."

And with that he returns to the tent and by the time you manage to get yourself back together and duck back into the tent he appears to be sound asleep in his sleeping bag.

The low laugh from the other side of the tent meets your arrival as it heralded your departure, but as you settle into your sleeping bag nothing is said.

You're too tired to care right then anyway and your eyes close before you hit the pillow.


End file.
